thenewgirlshaelynnprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Lory Graham
Lorelai "Lory" Graham is the main protagonist of the series and is the only daughter of Izabella Parkerson-Harlan and Timothy Graham. She is the step-sister of Caroline Harlan and the step-daughter of Reid Harlan. She appears in all five books of the series and the book is written in her perspective. Early Life "It’s just that I hate how everyone acts around here. I liked it better in Hartford. I hate that everyone my age is dating, and dying their hair and that they have cell phones, and Twitter accounts, it’s just so dumb! I don’t want to be like them!" -Lory to her mom on how everyone at her school acts Lorelai Graham was born in Hartford, Connecticut on October 8, 2008, and is the only daughter of Izabella Parkerson-Harlan and Timothy Graham. Lorelai also has a cousin named Lorelei, but she spells her name differently, thus leading to Lorelai being called Lory, so there was no confusion between her and her cousin. When Lory was ten years old, her parents got a divorce, and Lory and her mother moved to West Allis, Wisconsin, where Lory had to transfer to a new school. Meeting Caroline "Um, excuse me?" "What?" "I don't think you should be doing that. Those people were here before you, they deserve their spot in line. I'm Lorelai Graham. But everyone calls me Lory." "Why do I care? I'm Caroline Harlan, and to you, I'm the queen!" -Lory and Caroline Harlan Lory met her future archenemy, best friend, and step-sister when she first arrived at her new school. Caroline was described as "her hair was platinum blonde with the same lime green dyed ends, and she had bright hazel-green eyes that looked like a cat’s, and her eyebrows were thin and pointed, giving her a permanently angry look." This description, however, did not end up fitting how the live-action Caroline ended up looking. Caroline was a jerk to Lory for no reason when they first met and continued to be that way for the remainder of the first book. However, about a third of the way through the second book, Caroline changed the way she acted for the better. Best Friends On Lory's first day at school, she also met some long-time friends, Alexandria Filosa, Tamara Warner, Rosalynn Bishop, and Bradley Gilbert. They stayed her best friends for the entire series but were briefly broken apart in the first book after Lory got fed up with Alex dumping wet color dust on her hair. Lory also met Tony Wheeler, who ended up becoming one of her best friends as well. The two of them attended the Halloween Dance together in October of 2018. In November of 2018, Caroline lied to the principal of West Allis Elementary, Mr. Courtney, and told him that after the dance, Lory and Tony had started making out. Caroline eventually caused Tony and Lory to not be able to ever be around each other, which wasn't resolved until the fourth book. The Other Lorelai Lory has a cousin named Lorelei as well, who ends up playing a major part towards the end of the series. Lorelei is in High School, although it is never specified which grade she is in, it is believed that she is in twelfth grade. Lorelei also has a girlfriend named Maylee who ends up getting married to her at the end of book five. In book one, Lory says that Maylee and Lorelei remind her of Yukio and Negasonic Teenage Warhead from Deadpool 2. Trivia *The original idea for the character of Lory was based on Rory Gilmore from the TV Show Gilmore Girls. *The author of the series got the idea from one of her friends from Elementary School. *When the author was finding a cast for the characters, she originally chose Mackenzie Aladjem to play Lory. *The author of the series has a friend named Loralei. *Originally, Lory's name was Scarlett Klasson in the first drafts of the series, but was changed to Lorelai Graham later on.